


Detained

by CharlieFenwick



Category: Star Trek: The Next Generation
Genre: Art, Episode: s02e09 The Measure of a Man, F/M, Fan Comics, Missing Scene
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-20
Updated: 2020-12-20
Packaged: 2021-03-11 05:14:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 16
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28189785
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CharlieFenwick/pseuds/CharlieFenwick
Summary: Missing scene from "Measure of a Man." AU in which Tasha is alive and well aboard the Enterprise.
Relationships: Data & Tasha Yar, Data/Tasha Yar
Comments: 1
Kudos: 12





	Detained

Missing scene from "Measure of a Man" in which Tasha tries to give Data some support. 


End file.
